ANSWERED
by YukiDew
Summary: Bagaimana jika kita tidak memiliki tubuh lagi? Tidak dapat menyentuh sesuatu? Yah menjadi 'roh'. Hanya satu tujuan hingga semuanya terjawab. No Yaoi! Gaara-Sakura-Sasuke-Ino-Kiba-Hinata-Naruto. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo~

ini fic pertamaku jadi harap maklum jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan u,u  
>dan soal merasa pernah mendengar cerita ini yah anda benar saya mengangkat carita ini dari sebuah film yang saya senangi tapi tentunya dalam versi saya sendiri^^v<p>

Buat senpai-senpai tolong saran dan kritiknya u,u

** ~ANSWERED~**

Di pagi hari err mungkin bisa disebut siang hari karena jam telah menunjukkan angka 10 seorang gadis berambut pink masih tertidur nyenyak didalam selimutnya dan ...  
>"sakuraaa..sakuraa..ayo bangun, kau harus mempersiapkan segala urusan pesta pernikahanmu!"yep seorang wanita yang wajahnya tak berbeda dari gadis tadi sibuk mengetuk dari luar kamar sambil berteriak.<p>

"mmm.. Ya okaa-san tunggu sebentar"Sakura gadis yang dipanggil namanya tadi masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berada diantara alam sadar dan tidak.

.  
>Sementara ditempat lain.<p>

.  
>Seorang gadis sedang melamun di sebuah rumah atau bisa disebut sebuah kos-kosan kecil yang isinya 'hampa'. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur berukuran satu orang dan beberapa lemari kecil. Gadis tersebut duduk sambil bersandar di dinding melipat kakinya dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah habis.<p>

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke kapan pesta pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan?"

"Kenapa sangat terburu-buru paman bukannya kami baru saja bertunangan kemarin?"

"Iya otousan kenapa sangat terburu-buru. Sasuke-kun kan juga masih harus mengerjakan tugas kantor yang belum selesai"

"Kalian ini bukannya semakin cepat semakin bagus."

"Terserah otousan saja lah. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"

"yah mungkin lebih cepat memang lebih baik" *kok kyk demo yh==" *

.

"Sasuke-kun apa tidak apa-apa pernikahannya seburu-buru ini"kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengemudi

"Mungkin keputusan otousan lah yang terbaik. Setelah ini kamu ingin kemana?"

"kebutik saja sekalian aku ingin melihat-lihat gaun pengantin"

"mau ku jemput nanti?"

"tidak usah, Sasuke-kun kan masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor nanti ku suruh supir saja yang bawakan mobil"

"ya sudah sampai jumpa"Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

.

.  
>"Kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi? Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukmu. Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini! KAU MENINGGALKANKU! SENDIRIAN! APA KAU TAHU KAU YANG MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI!"<p>

.prakk.

Gadis yang tadi hanya melamun kini telah memecahkan vas yang ada dihadapannya. Sambil bercucuran air mata ia menyembujikan wajahnya dibalik rambut indigonya dan terus terisak.

.

"Bajunya yang mana yah?"sambil berkeliling Sakura terus membuka satu persatu gaun yang tergantung.

"Permisi Nona mencari apa?"

"eh ma maaf aku mencari gaun putih untuk pendamping pengantin wanita"

"oh baiklah nona akan saya carikan"pegawai wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura tadi."Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"waah cantik sekali! Gaun putih dengan sedikit manik-manik pas sekali untuk Ino-chan"  
>"oke saya bungkus yang ini"<p>

"Terima kasih, datang kembali"setelah membeli gaun untuk Ino Sakura menaiki mobil yang telah diantarkan sopirnya tadi.

Kring~ Kring~

"Halo, Sakura kau ada dimana?"sahut suara dari seberang telefon

"Halo Ino-chan aku ada di butik,ohiya aku membelikanmu gaun yang sanga harap kau menyukainya"

"Sungguh? Baiklah aku akan melihatnya. Bye"

.

Hinata POV

Percuma aku hidup hanya untuk menanggung semua sakit hati ini. Kau meninggalkanku seperti meninggalkan anak kucing di tong sampah. Kau pikir selama ini aku apa? Kau datang memberi harapan lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku telah menunggumu lebih dari 5 tahun lalu apa yang terjadi kau tetap tidak kembali dan tidak akan kembali!

Normal POV  
>Hinata berjalan lunglai sambil menyusuri trotoar jalan. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Jalanan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin ketengah jalan.<br>"hei kau sinting yah!"teriak mobil-mobil yang lewat yang hampir menabrak Hinata dan..

..Ciiiittt..

..Brukk!..

~TBC~

.

Mind to REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

**~ANSWERED~**

"hei kau sinting yah!"teriak mobil-mobil yang lewat yang hampir menabrak Hinata dan...

..Ciiiittt..

..Brukk!..

.

.  
>"oke bye Ino-chan"Sakura menutup telfonnya.<br>"Sasuke?"Sakura melihat seseorang yang mirip sasuke diseberang jalan tapi pemandangannya tertutupi oleh mobil yang lewat dan tiba tiba ada sebuah truk yang berbelok tajam seperti menghindari sesuatu dan...

..Ciiiittt..

..Brukk!..

.

.  
>"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR SINTING!"teriak seorang supir truk kepada Hinata.<br>Hinata hanya diam, tersungkur kebawa sambil terus terisak.  
>"KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG MATI. KENAPA HARUS KAMU!"Hinata berteriak dan keadaan menjadi hening hingga terdengar suara ambulans dari seberang jalan.<p>

"Permisi Nona. Kau baik-baik saja?"seorang pria dengan tato berbentuk taring diwajahnya mengantar Hinata kesebuah apotik. Sedangkan Hinata masih terus termenung dengan sorotan tatapan mata yang nanar.

.

.  
>"akh.. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku? Kenapa banyak sekali orang?"Sakura melihat sekumpulan orang melihat sesuatu.<p>

"wah kasihan sekali yah"

"iya padahal masih muda dan cantik"

Sakura masuk ke sekumpulan orang itu dan melihat dirinya tersungkur tak berdaya dengan darah bercucuran dimana-mana.

"A apa apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kenapa tubuhku bisa ada disitu? La-lalu?"Sakura bingung, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Liu~ Liu~ *suara ambulans* =="

Sebuah ambulans baru saja sampai. Lalu turun dua orang berpakaian putih-putih dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura lalu pergi berlalu.  
>Sekumpulan orang tadi lalu bubar, tinggal Sakura dan darah yang berlumuran di tanah yang masih tetap tinggal ditempat itu.<br>Sakura tersungkur kebawah lalu menangis meratapi dirinya yang bisa disebut telah menjadi 'roh'

.

.  
>"Mauku antar pulang"tanya lelaki tadi kepada Hinata yang masih melamun<p>

"ah oh tidak usah. Terimakasih"sahut Hinata lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa kau masih tetap mengharapkan orang yang telah pergi?"sahut lelaki tersebut sambil menatap punggung Hinata lalu berlalu pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan.

.

.  
>"Hiks..hiks.. Apa yang telah terjadi denganmu Sakura?"mama Sakura masih terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura yang koma.<p>

"Okaasan aku ada disini. Apa okaasan tidak dapat melihatku?"Sakura terus bermondar-mandir dihadapan okaasannya dan berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang yang ada telah ada ayah, Sasuke dan dua orang sahabat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Pintu terbuka lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya.

"Permisi paman bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"tanya lelaki berambut merah tadi

"Yah Gara seperti yang kau lihat sendiri dia masih dalam keadaan koma"Lelaki yang dipanggil Gara hanya diam dan melihat Sakura dengan tabung oksigen dihidungnya

FLASHBACK

Seorang lelaki berpakaian SMA sedang dikerumunin oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah teman sekolahnya. Keadaan lelaki tersebut babak belur dengan beberapa bekas tonjokan diwajahnya.

"Apa kau masih tetap tidak ingin minta maaf!"tanya seorang dari mereka sambil memegang kerah Gara

"Buat apa aku minta maaf dengan hal bodoh yang tidak pernah aku lakukan"jawab Gara dengan wajah datar

"DASAR KAU! Habisi dia!"beberapa segerombolan anak tersebut mulai maju hendak memukul Gara lalu...

"BERHENTI!"seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sama dengan mereka berteriak dan seperti sedang dihipnotis sekumpulan anak tadi langsung berhenti dari aktivitas mereka

"Aku telah melaporkan perbuatan kalian ini kepada guru, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang!"sekumpulan anak tadi masih belum melakukan hal apapun dan hanya menatap gadis tersebut.

"HEY APA KALIAN TIDAK PERCAYA DENGANKU! Dalam hitungan kelima mereka akan datang! 1...2..3..."belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan hitungannya mereka semua sudah kabur seperti anak ayam yang mencari induknya.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura kepada Gara

"Kau bilang guru-guru akan datang, mana?"

"Haha dasar bodoh, ternyata kau tidak berbeda dari mereka. Aku hanya berpura-pura"Sakura masih terus tertawa.  
>"hey kau mau kemana?"Sakura mengejar Gara "hey apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu?Apa kau tidak pernah diajar orang tuamu untuk berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu?"Gara hanya terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura<br>"Huh dasar! Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan menolongmu"Sakura mendesah lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan

FLASHBACK END

Beberapa saat dokter masuk hendak memeriksa keadaan Sakura.  
>"Bagaimana dok?"tanya ayah Sakura dengan keadaan cemas<p>

"Dia masih dalam keadaan koma"semuanya hanya diam pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.  
>"Akh! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa melihatku"Sakura keluar dari ruang rawatnya mengomel-ngomel sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke dan Ino berjalan beriringan dengan tergesa-gesa.<p>

"Mau kemana mereka?"Sakura mengikuti mereka hingga sampai keseberang jalan, sayangnya disana banyak sekali orang sehingga ia kehilangan jejak mereka.  
>"Kemana mereka?"Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan tiba-tiba..<p>

..Bruk..

"aww! Hey kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Kau dapat melihatku?"

~TBC~

.

.  
>Mind to REVIEW?<p> 


End file.
